Taken While the hunting
by Hopper4546
Summary: As Bryan is getting Kim and Amanda back, they didn't talk about what happened to Kim and Amanda. That's what my story is about.
1. Taken: Chapter 1

Taken

Chapter 1

"Go to the next bedroom, under the bed. Tell me when you're there." Bryan was infuriated, not only at those men, but at Kim. Kim responded, "Ok I'm there." Kim moaned, and cried. A certain feeling of adrenaline, and loss of hope came to her heart. "Focus! You need to put the phone down and scream as many things as you can see about them!" Kim cried out, "Ok." "This next part is very important." Bryan paused. "They are going to take you." The walked in and out of the room. "Dad they're gone." The immediately came and grabbed her by the legs. "DADDY! Small, Short! Arh!" They smashed her head into the mirror. "Skinny! Tall! Ahhh!"

A man picked up her phone. "I don't know who you are," Bryan started, "I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have is a very particular set of skills, skills that I have acquired over a very long career, skills that make me a nightmare to people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you!" Pause. "Good Luck." The line went dead.


	2. Taken: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taken

They took us. Stuffed us in bags. They threw us against the wall so we would shut up. Amanda was taken to a different truck. We both drove off, with rocks in our stomachs. The ride was bumpy. My eyes some how managed to close.

When I woke up, I was in an electrical chair. "Are you a virgin?" The man yelled. I was, but my dad told me never to say anything. The man glared, he gave me a hard smack in the face. "N- N- No." I wasn't sure if he would believe me. "So after this, I guess you wouldn't mind if I took a peak?" He pulled down the lever, counted to three in Mississippi's, and let go. "Okay! Okay! I am a virgin!" Just what he wanted? "You know, somewhere, in 4 days from now. You'll be in a distant country, as a sex slave for a sick man." I replied, "Sicker than you?" He turned on the chair again. This time the rays killed me even more. The electrical shocked bolted to my heart. If he did that again, I'd die. "Your friend, she'll be a prostitute in a room somewhere." Amanda? "She'll be all drugged up. But her, no virgin. She's not a lot of cash." So that's what this is about, money, human trafficking? They blindfolded me; I felt a piercing in my neck. A needle? Drugs! That's not the only thing I felt before I passed out.


	3. Taken: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taken

"Ahh let me go!" Amanda struggled out of their pull. They took her –by arms and legs- to a shitty, room. It was dirty, full of condoms, dirt. The mirror was even cracked. There were bloodstains on the wall. "What sick world am I in?" Amanda thought to her self. She started to weep. "Put the underwear on!" They took out bats from behind their backs. "Undress here!"

They made here show everything, it was torture for her. She wept even harder. Slowly they moved in, all of them together. She knew what was coming, rape. "Nooo!" She screamed. "Please!" The tears poured. Everywhere, they licked her, did things to her. "Pinata party!" They started to hit me with the bats, they pretended I was candy, ate me. Bruises came everywhere on my skin. Then some one from behind stuck a need under my chin. I was out cold. Imagine what they did after that.

Kim was taken to a scummy room. "Put make up on!" They held guns to my head. I cried a little. "Don't cry bitch!" He pressed the gun against my head. I opened the bright red lipstick. There was black gunk on it, and many hairs. This was the last thing I'd want to put on. He pressed it hard, so I put it on. Then he gave me purple mascara, and eyeliner. And a ton of blush! This is hell!

I was sweating like crazy! Next thing I knew, some shady dude came and hit me with a gun. I passed out. They grabbed my body, and took me to a room, a very familiar room. Broken mirror, bloodstains, "My life is ruined!" I screamed, they gave me a good old punch in the stomach, just as a welcoming gift


	4. Taken: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They took me, threw me against the wall. I immediately was knocked out. They took me into a room. I could feel slight injections, pulsating through my veins. I slowly set down.

As for Amanda, they will do things to her. Rape especially, and drugging. The men carefully watched her eyes, struggling and suffering, with desire to break free! Amanda was bruised all on her body. They finished their crime, and stealthily wrapped plastic around her mouth and nose. Quickly, they took her into a white room. There was a chair. White, with black lining. Amanda's body was shifted into the chair. Ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs wrapped around her, and encircles her.  
Six needles, all it takes. They stuck her in. Crank, in two, on either side of her face. The other four, Marijuana, slit through her arms and legs. She eventually woke up to find nausea going though her brain. She coughed up blood. She sat back and wiped her mouth, next came the worst. She threw up everywhere. It was turning Amanda upside down. Vision blurred, a slight hint of something shot into her brain. They also tattooed her with 13 on her ass, her room number. She was long drugged, before her first customer.


	5. Taken: Chapter 5

Taken

Chapter 5

"Oh yes, yes. Touch me right there." The man said, "Yummy love! Ohhhhhhhh yes yes yes yes . She sucked him, hard, and he loved it. Amanda started to cry. "Ohh. Freaky, I like that." He said again. "Good thing you're good looking." Amanda thought. The pimp knocked on the door, "Time over!"Amanda's tongue let go of his penis. He responded with pleasure, "Mmmm, mmmm. Best whore yet!"

A very fat lady, walked in. I stuck out my hand, motioned for her to come over. "Ewww. I have to do this fat fucking lesbian?" Amanda thought. The lady was a little over 50. Gross!

"Ohhh, Ohhh baby doll. Thanks for the memory!" The lady said. Suddenly, Amanda stopped doing her job. "Huh?" The lady looked at her, felt her pulse. "She's dead!" The woman quickly got dressed, and walked over to the pimps. "What the Fuck kind of place is this where the Hoe dies?" She looked at the men, all dead. "Ahhh!" She ran away in fear. She hears a man, walking through the place. He walked straight to Amanda's room.


	6. Taken: Chapter 6

Taken

Chapter 6

Amanda felt hard in her chest. Lifts up, like weights were coming off. Amanda was dying, at such a young age, drug overdose. Amanda's soul rested in peace, she was happy now. Happier than what she was doing.

"Amanda! What have they done." Bryan hit the wall. He checked her pulse, "I'm too late!"

Kim was taken to a room, to be preserved. She was given lingerie's, to try on.

Kim was disturbed, "This place sucks!" Kim crouched down, and started to cry. A pimp walks in. "You have auction tomorrow night, so be ready!" She nods, and crys again.


	7. Taken: Chapter 7

Taken

Chapter 7

"Damn." Bryan runs off to his car, in a huge hurry. As he starts to drive away, he sees some people that are on to his plan.

"Come with me," a man in a black suit makes a 'come here' notion. Amanda, no willingly, goes.

Bryan gets away back to the city. He sees a construction site, and guesses . . .

Amanda could be in there.

Amanda was taken to a dark room. 8 glass windows staring at her. They left her in here, until tomorrow.

Bryan goes in and gets what he needs, a whorehouse. He chooses the cheapest price, and looks in each room.

He eventually sees his number, and opens it. No Amanda. He looks through all the places.

Bryan doesn't find what he wants, but he still looks through all the stalls. He drives away, unsatisfied..


End file.
